Loose Tooth
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Oneshot* Little Romano's tooth is loose and it hurts! Don't worry Roma Boss'll fix it! BIG WARNING: IT'S A SHOTA. BEWARE!


**[A/N]: WARNING! IT'S SHOTA!**

Spain let out a lazy yawn as he lay stretched out across the living room sofa; he slipped his calloused hands behind his full head of coffee brown curls. His shirtless form giving the world a good look at his chiseled abs. A content smile spread across his face. Nothing could dampen his mood. It was beautiful outside today. The bright sunlight filtered in from in between the thin curtains through the open living room windows. The dazzling sun let off a comfortable heat, perfect for taking nice long siestas under the shade of a tall in the yard with his favorite adorable little henchmen curled up gently against his chest, not cursing, or fighting, after eating freshly picked tomatoes. That would be heaven. Spain sighed, so peaceful. Everything was bright and sunny in the Spanish countryside today. Well, everything excepts for the cute little grumpy tomato in the kitchen. Soft curses could be heard as they slowly floated in from the other room. Spain sighed before sitting up. And it was such a nice day... '_Maybe France came to visit. Probably not, I'd have been head-butted in the stomach the second he came anywhere near the house. Especially after last time. On the other hand, it could be Prussia I guess. I hope it's not both, my stomach can't take it...' _The thought drifted off ashe got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Romano sat at the small wooden table in the center of the room with his back toward the Spaniard. It was still early (only noon) so he was still wearing his loose cotton nightshirt. "Dammit, that hurts!"

"What does?" Romano shrieked in surprise, jumping and spinning on his heels. He whipped his head toward Spain. "Don't sneak up on me, you fucking tomato bastard!"

"Lo siento Roma. Are you okay?" Spain was leaning on the table. He tried to get a better look at whatever was upsetting his little henchmen, but Romano turned his head away before he could get a good view. "Lovi, did you hit your head?" Romano just puffed out his cheeks, refusing to answer. You couldn't really blame him for asking. The child was rather clumsy. "No dammit, now leave me alo- owww!" His small hands flew up, grabbing at his chubby little cheeks. "What's wrong Roma!?" Tiny tears pricked his eyes, dangerously close to spilling over. Romano opened his mouth wide and pointed at a tooth in the middle of the top row of his mouth. "mahy toof hertz!" Spain sighed in relief before chuckling. Roma can be so cute, even when he's not trying. "Whas so funny bashdard?" Spain reached out tentatively, touching the tooth lightly before retracting his hand when it wiggled a bit. He grinned. "OH, Roma! You're growing up into a man! You've gone and started getting you're grown up teeth while I was sleeping." The cheerful Spaniard gushes, making Romano's cheeks flush red. "All that noise had me worried for a minute. I thought maybe Turkey had tried to sneak in here and get you or something. I almost got my axe." Spain babbled on happily. "I'm so glad you're ok, mi tomate~!" Spain picked him up, ignoring his squirms, and held the boy tightly against his chest. 'Time to deal with that tooth.' He held Romano up by his under arms for a minute, before settling him against his chest softly as he sat down. "Alright let's see what we can do. Say ah~!" Hesitantly, Romano parted his lips, widened his mouth to the point where Spain could see.

Spain moved in a little closer, staring at the tooth intensely. "Wha are you gonna dof?" The boy cried. "Don't worry Boss'll fix his henchmen right up." The Spaniard said, pulling the little Italian against his chest, his legs resting on either side of his boss's hips, spread wide to accommodate the Spaniard whose lap he was now sitting on. Romano growled. "Bastar-" Spain's warm lips slid against the youngers soft ones, capturing his mouth and cutting him off with a passionate kiss. Romano's eyes went wide, and his heart sped. What the hell was he doing! Spain licked and sucked at his henchmen's lower lip, asking for entry. Romano gasped, allowing the much larger man access to his much less experienced mouth. Hey, just because he made crude jokes about Belgium lifting her skirt up every now and again, doesn't mean he actually knows anything, damn it! And Spain knew that. He snapped his eyes shut just as the older's talented tongue plunged inside and tangled with his, easily dominating, and erasing his mind. He shuddered as Spain moved his hand down his back resting it at his waist. He dragged him forward, pressing him closer, and putting more force into the hot exchange. He grabbed the boys chin, tilting it sideways to gain better access as he skimmed his wet muscle along the top row of his underling's teeth, painting his mouth over with every stroke of his tongue and numbing the boys thought process. Romano dug his tiny fingers into the shoulders of the tan man's shirtless torso. The air between them was as nonexistent as the space. Romano's mind hazed as both nervousness and embarrassment were replaced with a new feeling. It tingled in the pit of his stomach as his mouth was played with, the hot sensation coiling inside him. A mix of their saliva gathered in the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. He breathed in through his nose harshly, taking in the deep, musk scent of Spain. He barely registered his lungs screaming for air, shrieking as Spain prolonged the heady kiss for as long as possible. He didn't care that his cheeks were enflamed a _cute_, red hue or how sweat matted his bangs to his forehead. All he could think of was Spain, All he could see was Spain. All he could _feel_ was Spain, and the hot, needy feeling pooling in his lower half. Romano collapsed against the Spaniards chest as Spain released him. His breathing heavy and eyes glazed. He hide his heated face again the muscular form in front of him as his breathing calmed and his heart stopped jackhammering against his ribs. Spain held him gently before raising a hand to his mouth and spit out a tooth. He grinned cheerfully. "See Roma, didn't hurt at all!~" Romano sat there, staring at the ditzy idiot in front of him. He shook as his rage boiled over. "Idiot!" He screeched, head butting him in the gut with every last ounce of strength he had in his small body. "That's not how you take out a tooth!" Spain fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The tiny tooth falling out of his fingers

"Roma!" He whined. "Why are you so mean. Boss was just helping."

"Shut up, tomato bastard! Don't fucking follow me." He yelled, running up the stairs to his room. He locked the door quietly. His face beyond on fire. At least his mouth didn't hurt anymore. _'Dumbass…'_ He didn't come out of his room until the next morning to head butt Spain awake, and you can bet your ass he used twice as much force than normal too.

**[A/N]: DON'T JUDGE ME! Seriously, it's not my fault. This is based off a like a six panel SHOTA doujinshi that wouldn't leave my brain alone. Which I'd give you the name of if I spoke or read Japanese. Unfortunately, I don't so you're just gonna have to believe me when I say I'm not pervertedly creative enough to come up with this shit on my own. If you love review! Scientists say it just might make you live longer.**


End file.
